


Film and Interview Policy of the Lucis Caelum Royal Family

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Minor Violence, Protective Gladiolus Amicitia, Protective Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Ignis is the deceptively deadliest of the Prince's entourage and Insomnian paparazzi usually learn this way too late.





	Film and Interview Policy of the Lucis Caelum Royal Family

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my contribution to the new IGNIS IS A HIDDEN BADASS canon for FFXV


End file.
